SuperDaughters!
by TotallyUnofficial
Summary: Missy(Mistress) and Jack(Warden) have kids but Missy refuses to tell their twins who look nothing alike, Nae and Chrissi. (MAY BE OOC! Aww heck, itsa fanfic XDD)
1. Intro!

Chrissi grabbed her headset and went on YouTube. She was very different from her sister, Nae(nye) and mom, Missy. They both had black hair, and she had blonde with streaks of light and dark brown. Her eyes were a pretty purple(DUN YELL AT ME!) while her sister's were like a hot pink and her mother's a light pink. Chrissi and Nae were far from being the same, like Ying and Yang, or whatever. There was a knock on her door. "Come in." she said. Chrissi's room was a mess!

"Hun, I thought I told you to clean your room, not make it messier." her mother smiled. "Oh, did you now?" Chrissi raised her eyebrows at her. "Yes."

"Okay, fine. I'll do it, later." Chrissi said as her mom shut the door. "You know, you shouldn't lie to your mother like that." Chrissi jumped and turned to see Nova floating tall as always behind her. "What the hell was that for!?" Chrissi yelled. "What? I've been here the whole time." Chrissi looked away for a second. "Instead of Nova, they should call you Creeper-Bot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chrissi looked out her window into their backyard. Behind there, were tons of woodlands that her mom would never let her explore. 'Too dangerous' she always said. Nae and Chrissi always asked about their dad too, but Missy always changed the subject.

Chrissi was bored as heck. Nae walked over and looked with her. "Don't you ever _really_ wonder who our dad _really_ is?" Chrissi asked. "Of course I do!" Nae said.

"Wonder what he looks like?"

"Yes."

"I bet he has black hair like mom."

"You don't say." Nae said sarcastically. "I do say, sir." Chrissi replied, trying her best but failing horribly at a British accent. It was around nine, and the girls didn't go to school. "Wanna do something?" Chrissi asked. "Like what?" Nae replied with a question. Her mom and sister had glasses. Chrissi had them, she just didn't wear them. She could see fine without them. "I am getting tired." Chrissi stated, aware of what her sister would say. "Then go to sleep." Nae said annoyed. Chrissi annoyed the hell out of her sister AND Nova. She didn't really like Nova much, it was voluntary annoyance to her. Her sister one the other hand...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading everyone! My first SJ fanfic. Hoped you enjoyed! Some Q & A will be answered now!

1:  
Q: Is the Warden their dad?  
A: Maybe.. :3

2:  
Q: Who is Missy?  
A: Mistress

3:  
Q: What's the Warden's name then?  
A: Jack..

That's all for now! Don't forget to review! AND BE HONEST! Thank you! Bye!


	2. Meeting

Nae POV

Okay, I'll be honest. Chrissi is annoying, but, we don't really have any friends outside of the house, just in it. Chrissi made friends with Charice, and I like Nova better. If we didn't have each other, we'd have no one. We mainly hang out with each other, but don't really show much care for each other but it's there. I know it is. When I'm talking to her sometimes, I feel like shooting myself. Mom says I shouldn't be that mean, but I'm not that mean. Well, I guess I am.. but.. well whatever. Right now, we're on a spaceship. It's pink! And Chrissi has already started to annoy the living hell out of Nova.

"Are we where we're supposed to be yet?" Chrissi asked mom a million times. "Why not ask when you're going to shut up?" I asked. "Because I don't know." she replied as we landed.

Chrissi POV

"It's an island.." I said. "On a different planet. Not losing this chance to explore!" I rushed out the exit, of course, being the mom she is, yelled at me for running away uncalled for. But, I was in the forest already..

Author POV

Little did Chrissi know, JailBot was in the woods. He heard steps and looked to his right and spotted her. She glanced at him and ran away. JailBot, thinking she was a criminal trying to escape, pursued her. Chrissi was running as fast as she could, but was no match whatsoever for a flying robot. He easily grabbed her and soon she was crashing through the window of the Warden's office.

Mistress POV

"Oh God! Where is she!?" I asked worried. "I hope JailBot didn't find her! Nova, can you locate her?" Nova looked over "Of course. She's in the Warden's office." she said calmly. "Just like I hoped for.." I said sarcastically.

Warden POV

"JailBot, who is this?" I asked him. Missy burst through the door, followed by another little girl about thirteen, Nova, and Charice. "Ahh, darling. How have you been?" I strode up to her, arms out, hoping for a hug. She wrapped her hands around my neck and hugged me. I hugged back. "It's good to see you again, Jack." Missy sighed, arms still around me. "Who are these two?" I asked, letting go of her waist. "They're your daughters." Missy said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for all of the point of veiw changes. XD I really like how I made this chapter. DUN FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks!


End file.
